


Milestones

by puskababy



Series: Life Amongst the Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first birthday Jim is able to actually enjoy after Khan, and Bones and the crew intend to make it memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been intrigued about the little moments on board a starship - birthdays, anniversaries, bad days, bad missions etc. These will be in no particular order, some will be fluffy, some angsty, some violent, some sexy. 
> 
> I own nothing here, all belongs to Roddenberry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

“How long until we reach the base Lieutenant?” James Kirk asked, leaning back in his chair as he glanced out the main view screen. There was nothing out there save for the endless black of space, an endless expanse of infinite proportions. They’d been travelling this quadrant for months now, mapping uncharted space and he knew everyone on board was looking forward to some leave. Once they reached star base 72 they’d get some much deserved time off while the _Enterprise_ underwent minor repair work and was resupplied. 

Sulu kept his eyes on his console, his fingers flying over the keys. “We should reach the base in about twelve hours Sir”

“Good. Keep me informed. Spock? You have the con. I’ll be in my ready room” he said, handing over the reins for just a moment as he stepped inside the small anteroom a short distance from the bridge. He glanced at the chrono on the wall and absently rubbed his eyes, sitting heavily in his chair. Although he loved being on board, he was ready to admit to wanting some time off. They’d encountered nothing out of the ordinary recently, but that was to be expected in a mission of this duration. Five years was a long time. 

Still he was glad to even be here, he mused absently, leaning back to ease the stiffness in his back. The whole thing with Khan still played on his mind, and there were times when he still couldn’t believe it had happened. His life was completely different now, and he felt his leadership benefited from that. He was a different man now, in every respect. 

His comm. unit buzzed on his hip and he grinned, knowing exactly who would be. Flipping it open, his cheeks heated as he read the message on the screen. 

_‘Your shift ended five minutes ago. Coming to bed anytime soon birthday boy?’_

Grinning again he pocketed the device and stood up, reaching for the small stack of PADD’s that had been waiting for his attention. He knew Bones would be annoyed he’d brought work home again, but it simply couldn’t be avoided. Bones would be at him again, especially as it was nearing his birthday. The man seemed to have this strange desire to ensure he was as happy as possible, which Jim thought wasn’t exactly a bad thing. 

The halls were mostly quiet as he made his way to the quarters he shared with Bones, his steps quickening at the thought of the other man already wrapped in the sheets, waiting for him. They’d been together for almost a year now, and it still felt as though everything was shiny and new. They made a great couple, and he loved Bones will all his heart, their friendship giving way to a deep and tender love. 

“I don’t want to see any PADD’s Jim. You’re supposed to be taking a break” Bones’s voice greeted him as he slipped inside, setting his work down on the desk in the corner. The lights were low and he could see Bones boots by the door. 

“We don’t reach the base for another twelve hours yet” Jim said, coming round the corner to find Leonard at their small table, a delicious meal laid out. 

“What’s this for?” he asked, kicking off his boots. Bones came to greet him and Jim sighed into the embrace, pressing his face into Leonard’s neck. 

“Have you forgotten your birthday?” his voice was a warm rumble and Jim chuckled. 

“No, but it’s not until tomorrow. Getting a bit ahead of yourself aren’t you?” He leant up for a kiss. 

“I know, but I wanted us to have something just for the two of us, before the rest of them steal you away” 

Jim frowned. “They’re not planning anything are they? I don’t want a fuss. Bones? Are they?”

Bones laughed and pulled Jim over to the table. “I’ve already said too much. Now go and get changed and come back here for dinner.”

Jim made a face but did as asked, changing out of his uniform before he was back at the table. 

“So how long will we be at the base?” Bones asked, after he’d made a decent dent in his meal. 

“Two days. The repairs aren’t going to take that long, but I thought it might be nice for the crew to have some leave. Everyone’s been working so hard” 

“Including you. Please tell me you’ve scheduled some time off yourself” 

Jim nodded. “I’m sure I’ll get a chance to have a break”

Bones reached for his hand across the table. “I mean it Jim, this day is important”

Jim snorted, downplaying the seriousness. “It’s not that important. It’s not even the first birthday since…you know”

Bones squeezed his fingers. “I know, but it’s the first one you’ve had since being back on board. Forgive me if I want to spoil you a little. Besides, you weren’t nearly well enough to enjoy your last birthday”

“Bones I’m ok. Really, it’s been a long time since…that. I’m totally fine”

Bones smiled faintly. “I know, but we nearly lost you then and it takes a man a while to recover from that”

Jim nodded, unused to this sudden emotional display from the other man. His ‘death’ had obviously affected Bones way more than he’d let on. They’d spoken about it afterwards of course, but Bones was pretty good at brushing it off – that is until it came to special occasions. Last Christmas had been fun. 

“Anyway, don’t listen to me. I’m just an old man” Bones said gruffly after a moment. 

Jim swallowed and came around to where Bones sat, leaning against the table. Tenderly he rested a hand on Bones’s cheek, leaning down to kiss him again. 

“So seeing as how it’s my birthday tomorrow, and you seem to be intent on making a fuss, do I get any presents?” 

Bones rolled his eyes. “Of course that’s what you’re concerned about. Typical”

Jim shrugged. “So did you?”

Bones stood up and pulled him closer. “What do you think kid? You’re not getting it till tomorrow though. Doctors orders”

Jim made a face. “But Bones! You can’t tease me like that! Gimme”

“Nope, definitely not”

Jim made a face. “I can’t believe you. Buttering me up with a nice meal and everything”

Bones chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him, a gesture Jim had grown intimately familiar with over the course of their relationship. He often wondered if his eyebrow would disappear into his hairline, and said so on more than one occasion, much to Bone’s frustration. 

“Here I was thinking you wanted a nice quiet evening in, maybe watch a holovid, maybe fool around a bit, but no, you get nothing now.” Jim said, pushing off from the table and heading to his desk where the discarded PADD’s lay waiting for him. Might as well get some work done if Bones was going to be like this. 

But Bones was too quick for him. “I never said we couldn’t fool around Jim”

Jim sniffed. “You won’t give me my present. What if I don’t want to fool around?”

Bones just looked at him and Jim laughed. 

“Ok fine, you know me too well. Can I have a hint at least?” he asked, slipping his arms around the other man again, inhaling the scent of the soap he’d used. That familiar woodsy smell had quickly come to mean home to him. 

Bones sighed. “No. You’ll like it though, I promise. Now come to bed”

Jim mouthed the skin of his neck and slid his fingers under Bones shirt. “Please?”

Bones chuckled. “Are you quite finished?”

Jim huffed but followed him to the bed, flopping ungracefully onto the covers. “Fine, guess I’ll have to wait”

“Guess you will, but I know a way we can pass the time until then” Bones said, running his lips along Jim’s jaw, his hand cupping his cheek. 

Jim’s grinned lazily, his eyes darkening and a shiver running through him. 

“You know all the best ways don’t you?”

“Damn right I do”

***

All thoughts of Jim’s upcoming birthday celebrations were put out of Leonard’s mind as the _Enterprise_ docked at the star base and he was swept up in the hubbub. After a quick kiss at the door Jim left him for the day, promising they’d get a chance to have lunch together at some point.

“Happy birthday Jim” he’d whispered against the other man’s lips. 

Jim hummed. “Thanks Bones. I’ll see you later”

That had been three hours ago and so far he’d only caught a glimpse of him as Jim went about the business concerning the ship and the upcoming minor repairs. They’d encountered a small amount of debris and it had damaged the ship. Scotty assured them all that the damage was only minor, but Leonard still didn’t like the thought of flying around in a dented tin can. 

He was just looking over the final supply list when Uhura sidled up beside him. He frowned, unused to seeing her in his sickbay and wondering just how she’d managed to get away. 

“So I’ve looked over the base and there’s a large conference room we can use for the party. I’ve arranged to have it vacant, so we just need to get in there and decorate.” she said, keeping her voice low. You never knew when Jim was poking around, although Leonard doubted it at the moment. 

“You don’t have to worry, I’ll get him there” 

Uhura smiled. “Good. I’ll forward the location to your PADD as soon as I get a chance. Spock is going to make sure Jim stays away from the room so I can get in there and set up”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Spock? He’s actually helping you on this?”

“Yes. Now I have to go. Make sure he’s there Leonard. 1900” she said before turning smartly on her heel and heading back to her post. 

Leonard shook his head and turned his eyes back to the PADD, making sure the final lists were in order. He had a few things to do before he began the somewhat arduous task of dragging Jim away from his work for more than an hour. Hopefully everything ran smoothly and they could all relax for once. 

Jim included.

***

“Bones can’t we just go back to our room? I’m tired, and I want birthday sex” Jim complained later that night.

Leonard rolled his eyes and kept walking, keeping his arm firmly around Jim’s waist. He felt a little bad dragging him along, Jim did look tired, but he knew the surprise would make up for it. Jim had no idea it was even coming, and it was a rare thing to surprise Jim Kirk. 

“You’ll get your birthday sex later. Now come on, I want you to see this room, the structure is amazing”

Jim frowned at him as they walked. “Since when have you been interested in the architecture of star bases? Unless you’re in deep space they tend to be very similar. Bones come on, please…”

He shook his head and pushed Jim in front of him, hitting the access code so the door slid open. Uhura had gotten special permission from the head of the base for this very purpose. They didn’t want just anybody wandering in. 

Jim sighed and glanced around the dark room. “Seriously Bones? This place is dark, if you wanted me to see the architecture then maybe you should turn a light on…”

“SURPRISE!” 

Jim jumped back, letting out a surprised shout as his crew all jumped forward, the lights suddenly illuminating the entire room. Leonard whistled, Uhura had done a damn good job of decorating it, ribbons and even a banner hung from the ceiling. Where in the hell had she got this stuff?

“Happy birthday Jim” he said as everyone rushed forward. 

“Did you know about this? I can’t believe you…thanks guys.” Jim said as he was swept up in congratulatory hugs and slaps on the back, Scotty stepping forward with a glass of his best Saurian brandy. 

“Of course he knew about it laddie, he damn well organised it!” 

Jim beamed and reached for Leonard’s hand, pulling him closer for a quick kiss. The crew all knew about them, even if they did their best to keep it quiet. 

“Thanks Bones, everyone. You guys didn’t have to do this.” he said warmly. Was it Leonard’s imagination or were those baby blues a little wet?

Leonard left him to it then, preferring to stand guard over by the door, which afforded him an excellent view of the whole room. It seemed the whole crew had turned up for Jim’s party, from the guys at cartography, to the whole bridge crew, Spock included. While Leonard had had his doubts about the Vulcan, he knew his heart was in the right place, and Jim counted him as a dear friend. Plus it was a little odd seeing him interact casually with Uhura, Leonard always assumed Spock was incapable of casual. Huh, guess not. 

He didn’t pay much attention to the time, but it was well into the small hours by the time Jim made his way back to him. He looked tired but happy, a slightly woozy smile on his handsome face. God just looking at him made Leonard’s pulse race. 

“Have a good time?” he asked. 

Jim nodded and slung an arm around him, pulling him close for a sloppy kiss. “Hmmm, I sure did. It’s not over yet though”

Leonard chuckled. “No it’s not, I’ve got something else planned for you. Only if you’re up for it though”

Jim grinned. “I’m always up for it Bones. Always”

“Yes you are darlin’. Come on now, let’s go”

Jim was quiet as they made their way to their assigned quarters, a double room on the third level of the base. It was a pleasant, if sparse room. 

“You feeling all right? You’re very quiet” he commented once the door had swished shut. Jim was sitting on the bed, his hands resting in his lap. 

“Yeah, just thinking”

“Bout what?” he asked, absently brushing at Jim’s hair. 

“Bout the party. You guys didn’t have to do all that you know?”

“I know. We wanted to Jim. You might be our Captain, but you’re also our friend”

Jim nodded and Leonard pulled him closer, always a little surprised at his more vulnerable moments. They were few and far between, but no less powerful. 

“It’s nice to hear it” Jim whispered, resting his cheek against Leonard’s neck, that special place that seemed made just for him. 

Leonard tightened his grasp, dropping a kiss on Jim’s forehead. “I love you Jim. Happy birthday”

Jim glanced up. “Thanks Bones. I love you too, so much”


End file.
